


ОБЖ 2030

by Inspector_Po



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Практика по ОБЖ в Российской школе будущего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ОБЖ 2030

Когда прозвучала его фамилия, а на экране бука вскочило окошко предупреждения, Иванников, как ни в чем не бывало встал и без запинки оттараторил задание. Даже не краснел, не мялся, а смотрел в темные проницательные глаза учителя без выражения, без единой лишней эмоции, так что потом буквально упал на место без сил. Ох, чего ему это стоило! Если б не стыд, ему, пожалуй, не удалось бы справиться с ненавистью, он бы просто послал ОБЖешника, разбил бы учебный бук о его седую голову и ушел бы из чертовой школы...  
Но это было невозможно, слишком многое от него зависело. Конечно, Володя попытался обойтись без этого унижения, когда, надеясь на чудо, просил Гургена Петровича поставить ему практику "автоматом". Отличник все-таки, на медаль идет, ни одного пропуска, ни единого опоздания, разве что пара замечаний о выключенной графике на уроках по индийским позам, но в остальном - примерный ученик. Но Гурген Петрович навстречу не пошел. Напомнил об истекающей родительской лицензии - у Иванниковых как раз родилась дочка, а экзамены они еще не пересдавали с предыдущих родов. Если окажется, что у старшего сына проблемы с основным предметом, это вызовет лишнее внимание опеки к многодетной семье. Поэтому, - тогда Володя ясно прочитал в черных глазах похотливое злорадство, - желательно, чтобы Иванников выложился по-полной, то есть отработал практику по "дополнительным видам", да на пять с плюсом, а не просто выбрал бы себе подружку из одноклассниц.  
Девчонки, впрочем, и так не особенно стремились практиковать со сверстниками. Только две пожали плечами и без вопросов подписались на традиционную практику, остальные скучковались между собой в нетрадиционные парочки. Так что мальчишкам особенного выбора не оставалось.  
Тем более Иванникову.  
Православие у него профильным предметом не было - религиозная лазейка была закрыта. Хотя, он этим чудикам особенно не завидовал. Хватило одного ознакомительного факультатива, чтобы понять - не его. Если бы просто лекции читали, но пить какую-то бурду на каждом уроке по причастию, от которой мозги буквально плавились, он бы не смог.  
Так что, когда Филатов, который тоже был не у дел, предложил быть его партнером, Володя легко согласился. Но Филатову было проще, учитывая, что Иванникову предполагалась пассивная роль, хотя за дополнительные виды всегда ставили высший балл.  
\- Владимир, - он выглянул из-за монитора и поймал хищный взгляд учителя. - Ты ведь знаешь, в честь кого получил это гордое имя?  
\- Знаю, - сглотнул Володя.  
Ну все, пропал. А ведь почти получилось - даже не запнулся ни разу! Но глупо думать, что Гурген Петрович не найдет, к чему придраться. Он всегда видел в учениках все слабые места и безошибочно бил по ним, пока у детей не ломались вбитые глупыми родителями понятия и представления о мире, в котором новому поколению предстоит выжить на благо Родины.  
\- И наверняка помнишь, какое прижизненное прозвище было у твоего легендарного тёзки?  
\- Помню.  
\- Ну, скажи, не стесняйся, - в голосе сквозило неприкрытое издевательство.  
ОБЖешник играл с ним, прежде чем уничтожить окончательно.  
\- Его называли пи... - Володя сдался и покраснел. - Пидарасом.  
\- Правильно, Иванников. Как ты думаешь, почему?  
В Володе взыграла злоба. Как же это все достало!  
\- Из-за гомосексуальных наклонностей? - Язвительно предположил он.  
\- Ну что ты, конечно, нет. Он, - Гурген Петрович даже встал для внушительности. На мониторе буквы его речи выросли до тридцатого размера шрифта. - Он был беспринципным и непоколебимым в своих качествах человеком, а ты, Владимир, позоришь его имя подобной сексуальной консервативностью, тем более, что совершенно не умеешь врать.  
\- Это не правда! - Отчаянно крикнул Вова.  
Он смотрел на учителя с такой ненавистью, что тот на мгновение смягчился.  
\- Ну, хорошо, не совсем, я ведь почти тебе поверил. Но ты врал, не так ли? Человек не может так отстраненно описывать свой первый опыт, тем более в компании одноклассников.  
Иванников показался себе муравьем у ног колосса. Он не может это выдержать, стыд сильнее него. Учитель хочет, чтобы он рассказал каждую подробность совокупления, но нет, он сдается... Родители, может быть, его простят, а двум сестричкам светит опека...  
\- Иванников не врал, - громко и отчетливо произнес уверенный голос.  
Казалось, выдохнул весь класс.  
\- Он был моим партнером, Гурген Петрович, - пояснил Леша Филатов.  
Тот удивленно обернулся.  
\- Ага, Филатов. Ты разве не из православнутых?  
\- Нет, я математику профилем выбрал.  
Учитель посмотрел скептически, словно рентгеном провел. У Филатова порозовели щеки.  
\- А почему решился на дополнительные виды, да еще и толерантный вариант? Неожиданный выбор.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Лишние баллы не помешают. Хочу четверку в году.  
\- Ясно, - тот откинулся в кресле, - тогда рассказывай.  
Леша посмотрел на одноклассников, смущенно улыбнулся. Стесняться, конечно, было нечего - не первый и не последний, но все почему-то обернулись и смотрели не в мониторы, где высвечивались его слова, а на него самого. Как будто тоже не могли поверить, что такой парень выберет нетрадиционную практику. С ним, наверное, и девчонки бы согласились, если бы предложил...  
Леша посмотрел на Иванникова, тот мрачно пялился в окно, но почувствовав взгляд и не выдержав этого мучительно затянувшегося молчания, обернулся. Потом едва не сполз под стол, когда Филатов ему подмигнул.  
\- Кхм, так вот... - Начал Леша. - Мы пришли ко мне домой.  
\- Можешь опустить прелюдию, - вставил ОБЖешник.  
\- Нет, если можно, я сначала, а то когда не по порядку, нет нужного настроения.  
Одноклассницы захихикали, Гурген Петрович усмехнулся. Он на самом деле так и любил, когда рассказывали подробно, еще лучше, если дополняли слова жестами - тогда точно видно, что ученик не придумывает, мышечную память не обманешь. И не то, чтобы он был совсем уж извращенцем, удовольствия выслушивать ежегодно одни и те же описания первого сексуального опыта у восьмиклассников ему не доставляло, но вранья не терпел. Сказано в минобразования - должен быть опыт, значит - будет. А с "проблемными", как называли упертых девственников, будут разбираться через давление на родителей. Бывают же такие балбесы - не понимают, что просвещение заботится о них в первую очередь, стараясь еще в школьных стенах безопасно приобщить к сексу, чтобы потом не пришлось бегать по подъездам, цепляя заразу.  
\- Тогда давай с самого начала, Алексей. Почему ты вообще выбрал в пару Иванникова?  
\- А я подслушал, что вы ему говорили перед практикой, - смело заявил он, глядя учителю в глаза. - И предложил сам, а то Вовик бы в жизни не подошел... Ну и... он мне нравился, так что... я и решился, вот.  
Иванников невидящим взглядом тупо смотрел в монитор, в углу которого мелькали несколько записок от одноклассников. Поскорее бы звонок! Все что угодно, лишь бы кончился этот позор...  
\- Дня через два, когда я предупредил родителей, мы пошли ко мне домой. У Вовы семья большая, там было бы неудобно. Ну, я приготовил в ванной клизму, всякие штуки, так что Вовка пошел в душ, а я подождал.  
Так, будто он ждал в этот самый момент, Филатов мельком глянул на часы.  
\- Сидел, в общем, долго, потом пошел за ним. Уже точно можно было и искупаться и все, что угодно сделать... Я даже решил, что-то случилось, или он передумал, постучал, а он, оказывается, с этой штукой, клизмой, никак не мог разобраться, пришлось помочь.  
Теперь заржали и мальчишки. Володя прикрыл глаза рукой. От стыда он буквально горел, и к концу урока от него наверняка останется только кучка горького пепла.  
-... еще Вовик стеснялся. Или волновался, весь дрожал с головы до ног, и я ему предложил представить, что он на приеме у детского врача, потому что в детстве мало кто стесняется.  
\- Молодец, - Гурген Петрович что-то записал в журнале, - ролевые игры проходят только в старших классах, это тебе только в плюс.  
\- Но с врачом тоже не очень прокатило, Вовка вообще чуть не заревел, и пришлось остановиться, чтобы он в себя пришел. Я ему сделал чай, расслабляющий массаж, все такое...  
\- Массаж? - Скептически переспросил учитель.  
\- Да, я умею, - Леша уверенно кивнул. - Он еще был в футболке, лег на диван, потом я сказал, что лучше делать на голой коже и он разделся. Ну, типа хитрость такая... Дальше... я...  
Володя бросил на Филатова отчаянный взгляд. Тот выдохнул и продолжил:  
\- ну, залюбовался, Вовик красивый. Спина такая незагорелая вообще и родинки, ну...  
\- Давай без "ну", - вставил Гурген Петрович.  
От голоса учителя Володя вздрогнул, оглянулся, поймал несколько чрезмерно заинтересованных взглядов в свою сторону и упал головой на парту.  
\- Извините, - поправился Филатов. - Я сказал, что если он достаточно успокоился, можно уже приступать. А по учебнику самая подходящая поза для первого раза, это когда пассивный партнер сам садится сверху и контролирует процесс, но в нашем случае Вовка ничего не мог контролировать и вообще лежал вниз головой, как бревно. Я даже не знал, что и делать. Склонился над ним, хотел было поцеловать под лопаткой или облизать там... Ну и подул слегка.  
\- Куда?  
\- В пушок на попе. У него между ягодиц такие кудряшки, смешные. Потом я раздвинул немного пальцами, - Леша жестом продемонстрировал, куда и что он "раздвинул", - и пощекотал его там носом...  
Учитель поправил очки и отвел глаза. Смешки в классе стихли, казалось, все даже дыхание затаили. Один только Иванников тихонько сопел в парту, не поднимая головы.  
Такого не было, даже когда "продвинутая" отличница Машка увлеченно рассказывала про свой опыт, когда ее и как девочку, и как мальчика, и как то и другое одновременно. И на городском семинаре по сексуальному просвещению так никто не рассказывал, а то все бы школьники давно побороли консервативные предрассудки, внушаемые несознательными родителями и перепробовали всю программу!  
\- Мне продолжать? - Переспросил Леша, смутившись неожиданного внимания.  
\- Что? - Гурген Петрович посмотрел на него и кивнул. - Да, конечно.  
\- Ага, ну... То есть, извините, Вовка немного ожил и попытался выбраться или дернуться, уж не знаю, но у него ничего не вышло. Отступать, сказал я ему, некуда, Вова! И попросил приподнять слегка зад, а то неудобно. Мы попробовали подложить подушки, или на колени его поставить, но все как-то не получалось, тогда он просто сполз на пол, а животом остался на диване. И тут я вспомнил про эту, про смазку, в общем. Но надо было идти опять в ванную, а Вова нервничал и оставлять его одного не хотелось. Так что пришлось облизывать дальше. Пахло еще так, приятно, детским мылом. Тогда я его послюнявил прям в пушок и чуть ниже, и ему, кажется, понравилось, потому что волоски на яйцах встали торчком и все как-то поджалось вперед. Я тогда попросил его еще немного ноги раздвинуть и попробовал вставить.  
Леша вздохнул и машинально облизнул пересохшие от волнения губы.  
\- Сначала у меня не получалось. Вообще никак. Я даже не мог понять, куда надо вставлять и нащупал пальцами. Зацепился одним и стал толкаться, а Вовка мне мешал и еще сжимал в себе, но из-за того, что он стал карабкаться на диван и поскальзывался вниз, сам же и насадился на меня. Прям до упора. Передать, что было - не могу, это словами не описать. Похоже на то, как пытаешься натянуть на пальцы новую кожаную перчатку, а она, зараза, тугая, но потом рука все-таки протискивается потихоньку и оказывается, что перчатка в самый раз, и сидит идеально, горячо и нежно обтягивает пальцы, как вторая кожа, даже хочется ее стащить, чтобы заново всунуть и натянуть... И потом еще и еще...  
Леша замолк, потирая пальцами ладонь, будто заново переживая волнительные ощущения.  
Вдруг в пронзительной тишине захныкала какая-то девочка с левого ряда и шепотом пожаловалась, что тоже хочет стать гомосексуалистом. Ей никто не ответил.  
Гурген Петрович достал платочек и промокнул руки, потом снял очки и стал медленно их протирать.  
\- Маладэц, Алеша, - когда ОБЖешник нервничал, у него проявлялся легкий акцент. - Хорошо рассказал, сразу видно, что все - чистая правда. Только одно мне скажи, - он указал на Иванникова. - Ты позаботился, чтобы партнер тоже кончил?  
\- Я... э...  
Неожиданно "партнер" вскочил, как ошпаренный и, едва не опрокинув свою парту, бросился прочь из кабинета.  
Некоторые одноклассники встали, глядя ему вслед, учитель кивнул Леше и тот побежал за Володей.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Ну что ты, Иванников, ну как девка, ей Богу! Что не так-то?  
Володя прижимался лбом в холодное стекло и не отвечал. Филатов зашел с другого бока и потянул его за плечо.  
\- Слушай, я, правда, как лучше хотел...  
\- Знаю.  
\- Ты сам просил...  
\- Просил.  
\- Тебе бы пару влепили и родителей вызвали!  
\- Да мне похрен!  
Володя отлип от окна, глаза у него горели:  
\- Ты попроще не мог чего выдумать? Бля, Леха, ты же меня все равно что трахнул на глазах у всего класса и этого старого извращенца! Понимаешь? Так никто еще практику не описывал! Они меня все сейчас поимели! Все!..  
\- Ну и что? - С убийственным спокойствием спросил Леша. - Зато никто больше никогда, слышишь, никогда не тронет такого отличника, и родителям твоим ничего не грозит.  
В тишину сортира ворвался резкий звонок перемены, Леша положил Володе руку на плечо.  
\- Слушай, Вован. Пять лет еще потерпи, всего-то! Пять лет и мы свободны, мы совершеннолетние, и больше не придется притворятся пидорами!  
\- Я не смогу, - всхлипнул он.  
\- Сможешь, - Леша улыбнулся. - Вот увидишь, тебе и делать ничего не придется. Нас теперь за одну парту посадят и все круто! Будем, как и собирались, придумывать планы оппозиции, только не через буки, а на записках, по старинке... Никто и в жизни не догадается!  
\- Правда?  
\- Ну, конечно.  
Леша посмотрел в доверчивые влажные глаза, потом оглянулся и, притянув Вовку, поцеловал его в губы. Тот замер, не отталкивая и не отвечая, потом тихо переспросил, отдышавшись:  
\- Ты чего, Лех?!  
Леша склонился к его раскрасневшемуся уху:  
\- Там Гурген за дверью, не дергайся.  
Они придвинулись к окну и скользнули в маленькую кабинку, потом отшатнулись друг от друга, смеясь сквозь зажатые ладонями рты.  
\- Блин, ты так рассказывал, Лех, если б не про меня, я бы даже возбудился!  
\- Да я сам, - заржал тот в ответ. - Не поверишь!.. Всю ночь, блин, перед зеркалом в ванной тренировался, мама скорую хотела вызвать, думала, мне плохо.  
\- А когда ты меня натянул, как эту перчатку, я думал сдохну прям на парте! Где вычитал-то?  
\- О-о, - протянул Леша загадочно, - столько сайтов перерыл и книг по внеклассному чтению! Это тебе не твоя галимая классика вроде Робски с Минаевым, это я серьезный источник нашел. Прикинь, залез на форум какой-то древний, жутко популярный был, пока вся эта порнуха не стала нормой жизни и обязаловкой, там в архивах рылся, изучал, такого накопал! Это еще стиль тех времен, путинских, сейчас секс в медицинских терминах описывают, Гурген бы враз расколол. Раньше фишка в другом была, народ через мозг трахался. Ну, тут я еще не совсем понял, что к чему, это был высший пилотаж. А меня на что хватило, на то и хватило. Потом поизучаю для общего развития, на литературе точно пригодится.  
\- Тс-с!  
Вовка выглянул из кабинки и потянул Лешу за собой.  
За дверью сортира галдела, шумела и бесилась российская молодежь. Ребята переглянулись, крепко сцепились за руки и нырнули в свою дивную юную жизнь.


End file.
